I'll See You in the Future!
by Lotty145
Summary: "I wish to see my dad again in the future!" Gohan yelled to the dragon. She should have revised that. Fem.Gohan. Full Summary inside.


**Yo! This story came to me about a month ago and since then it stayed stuck in my head. Afterwards it went through many changes. At first Gohan was a boy and only 11 years old. Then I changed Gohan to a girl. Then I decided to send her 2 years forward instead of 6, so yeah this story's been crazy coming up with.**

**Basically there's things you should know.**

**1) Gohan is a girl (duh!)**

**2) She has her tail, which grew back during the three years of training. ((For some reason I always liked Gohan with a tail) also, I drew a picture of her, so you can look on the title picture thingy).**

**3) She has been training after the Cell Games **

**4) Gohan can go ssj3, but like Goku she gets exhausted afterwards.**

**5) She can wield a frying pan, but only uses it when she gets pissed off around her friends, otherwise she uses her fists.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. If I did, Gohan wouldn't be a dork.**

**Full Summary:** "I wish to see my dad again in the future!" Gohan yelled to the dragon. She should have revised that. After a misinterpreted wish, Gohan gets sent 2 years into the future just before the 25th WMAT. Imagine her shock when she finds out she was born a boy in this universe. .

**Chapter 1: When You Miss Someone…**

_A young girl collapsed to her knees in front of the bio-android Cell. She had golden hair that stood up strait except for one stubborn lock hanging in front of her eyes, and hard emerald eyes. She wore a dark purple gi with a light blue sash, wristbands, and undershirt, with brown shoes. A brown monkey-like appendage swung behind her._

_She growled, punching the ground, cursing herself for letting Cell activate his last ditch resort: Self-Destruction. She failed._ I'm sorry daddy; I let Cell win.

_The sound of her father's instant transmission technique make her look up in confusion. Son Goku placed a hand on Cell's swollen stomach, making the android gasp in shock. Still with two fingers on his forehead, Goku slowly turned his head to look at his daughter._

"_Hey, you put up a good fight, Gohan." He told said girl. _

"_W-what? Dadd?" Gohan asked in shock, wondering what her father was doing._

_Goku continued, letting a small smile cross his face. "Take care of your mother for me; she needs you. Tell her that I had to do this Gohan."_

_The young saiyan gasp, trying to form words as her eyes widened._

_Her father winked. "Goodbye, my little girl." With that, he narrowed his eyes at Cell and grunted in concentration._

"_No, don't!" Cell yelled. Gohan ran forward, in hopes of grabbing her father and pulling him away, but as she grasped his undershirt- the gi top having been torn in that area- her hand came loose and some of the blue fabric gave way… just as Goku and Cell disappeared. Recoiling from the winds, she stared in shock at the strip of her father's shirt, then where he had been.. "NO COME BACK!" She shrieked, but it was too late. Her father was gone. Gone from the planet, and her life._

"DADDY!" Gohan cried, sitting up in her bed, gasping heavily in a cold sweat. Tears ran down her cheeks as she pulled the covers of her bed closer. Her brown tail wrapped itself around her leg as she sniffed. Wiping her eyes, she sighed, and laid back down. Heh… five years after the Cell Games and she still had nightmares. If Piccolo and Vegeta could see her now. The slayer of Cell, crying. Piccolo would scold her, saying that warriors don't cry. Vegeta would call her weak and promptly beat her –or try to- to stop crying.

They say time heals all wounds. Well whoever came up with that saying was wrong. Time was a reminder. A reminder of who was gone; who wasn't there for you. Nothing would be the same no madder what you do, or how much you wished it to be.

Wish… They had tried wishing her father back, but he had denied it. He chose to stay dead, to leave his family behind.

"Daddy." The 16 year old girl whispered. Looking at her nightstand, she reached over and pressed a couple of buttons on her CD player. After pushing a final button, she seemed satisfied and shifted onto her side, listening to the light piano music at the start of the song. As the lyrics played, her eyes slowly drifted shut.

"_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said Daddy when you coming home  
He said the first thing that came to his mind_

_I'm already there_  
_Take a look around_  
_I'm the sunshine in your hair_  
_I'm the shadow on the ground_  
_I'm the whisper in the wind_  
_I'm your imaginary friend_  
_And I know I'm in your prayers_  
_Oh I'm already there_

_She got back on the phone_  
_Said I really miss you darling_  
_Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright_  
_Wish I was in your arms_  
_Lying right there beside you_  
_But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight_  
_And I'll gently kiss your lips_  
_Touch you with my fingertips_  
_So turn out the light and close your eyes_

_I'm already there_  
_Don't make a sound_  
_I'm the beat in your heart_  
_I'm the moonlight shining down_  
_I'm the whisper in the wind_  
_And I'll be there until the end_  
_Can you feel the love that we share_  
_Oh I'm already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart_  
_But I'll be with you wherever you are_

_I'm already there_  
_Take a look around_  
_I'm the sunshine in your hair_  
_I'm the shadow on the ground_  
_I'm the whisper in the wind_  
_And I'll be there until the end_  
_Can you feel the love that we share_  
_Oh I'm already there_  
_Oh I'm already_  
_There."_

"Gohan! Gohan! Wake up." A very hyper voice startled Gohan out of her sleep, and she felt some one jumping on her chest. She groaned and opened her eyes, finding herself starting at a pair of coal black eyes. _Normal people have alarm clocks, not a little brother to wake them up. Then again, I'm not normal people._ Growling playfully, she pushed her little brother off her stomach, causing him to hit the floor. The five year old didn't object or cry, he just sat up and grinned.

Gohan sighed. Goten was the splitting image of Goku, right down to the wild black hair, and the energy to go with it. "Honestly Goten, you could have waited for the alarm clock." She glanced at the small box with red numbers on the front. "It was suppose to go off in 5 minutes."

Goten grinned, standing up from his seat on the ground. "I know, I just don't like waiting, and mom has breakfast ready. She says we can't eat until you come down."

Gohan smiled and stepped out of bed, stretching and grabbing some clothes. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute." Her little brother nodded and left the room, his footsteps heard as he ran downstairs.

Stepping into the bathroom, she grabbed a hair brush and began combing her messy hair, which reached the base of her shoulder blades. The effort was fruitless. Being part saiyan her hair had refused to be tamed, but it didn't mean she couldn't dye it. A few months after the Cell Games Bulma had decided to take her on a girl's night out. Her bangs were dyed purple, along with the ends of her locks. Her mother had disagreed with it at first, but after seeing how her daughter looked, her personality did a 180 and she fawned over her, saying how cute her 'baby' looked. Gohan pulled her hair up into a high pony-tail and stared at her reflection, a few locks framing her face.

"Dad, Goten looks so much like you. I wonder if you'll ever get to meet him. Mom misses you so much. The same with me. Will I ever see you again?" She asked. Her tail twitched as she wondered. What if she never saw her father again? Oh how she wished…

Wished… Wish! That was it! She smirked, one that would make even Vegeta shudder. _Oh Gohan, you are as devious as your mother and Bulma._

After doing what all girls did in the morning (shower, brush her teeth, etc.), she quickly changed out of her PJ's. Over her sports bra she pulled on a purple tank-top that cut off to expose her stomach, black gi pants, a black cloth belt, black boots with purple lining, and black gloves. She placed small golden loop earrings in her pierced lobes and grabbed a small piece of blue cloth, slightly torn by a battle and time. She stared at it for a long time, remembering that moment before her father vanished by instant transmission. With a sigh, she wrapped it around her right arm.

Closing the door behind her, she stepped towards the top of the stairs. She could now smell the heavenly scent of her mother's cooking. Unable to resist, she vaulted over the stair railing and landed gracefully on the floor. As she walked towards the table, her mother sent her a disapproving look, but Gohan only grinned, exposing her sharp saiyan canines.

Goten was already sitting at the table, staring hungrily at the mountain of food before them. After his sister sat down he looked up hopefully at Chi-Chi. She smiled and nodded. After that happened, they dug in. Chi-Chi laughed slightly, ducking a pair of chopsticks that almost impaled her forehead. She carefully grabbed her own human sized portion and ate silently. She was used to this by now.

"Gohan…"

Gohan looked up, and Chi-Chi quelled the urge to laugh at the comical scene of her daughter with a large amount of ramen hanging out of her mouth. She waited until Gohan swallowed the noodles before continuing. "Can you drop off Goten at Capsule Corp. for his play date with Trunks?"

Gohan nodded, smiling when Goten cheered. "Sure mom, I've been meaning to go to Bulma's today." With that, she picked up her pace and finished eating a minute later. "Come on, Goten." She called, standing in the doorway. Goten nodded and ate faster, imitating his big sister before smiling and chasing after Gohan, grabbing an orange backpack on the way.

"Gohan," Goten grinned cheekily. "Can I ride the nimbus this time?"

Gohan nodded. "Sure Goten. Go ahead and call it."

Goten's eyes lightened up more and he cheered, turning towards the sky. "FLYING NIMBUS!" Several seconds later, they heard a purr-like noise, and a yellow dot burst through the clouds above. Goten jumped up and down eagerly as the cloud skidded to a stop in front of him. Gohan floated up into the air as Goten hopped on.

"Come on Hana! I'll race you!" Goten called, calling his sister by her nickname, speeding up. Gohan laughed openly and flew after her brother, her plan formulating in her mind.

_West City, Capsule Corp…_

The siblings soon arrived in front of the large yellow dome shaped building. Goten hopped off the yellow cloud, waving it goodbye, and ran to the doorbell. Soon, a boy with lavender hair and mischievous blue eyes opened the door. "Hey Goten."

"Hey Trunks." Goten greeted happily. Trunks grinned and opened the door wider, letting the two demi-saiyans in.

"Hey Trunks," Gohan started, looking around. "Are your parents home? I wanted to Bulma something." Trunks nodded and led them into the kitchen where Vegeta happened to be, downing a carton of milk. He glanced at the three, then nonchalantly tossed it in the trash.

"Goten. Trunks, why don't you two go off and play." Gohan asked, ruffling the boys' hair.

Trunks shrugged. "Kay. Let's go, Goten." With that, he grasped the Son's arm and pulled him down the hall. The black haired boy managed a "Bye Sis" before they turned a corner, passing a woman with blue eyes and hair.

Bulma threw a glance at the direction the two hybrids left before looking at Gohan and smiling warmly. "Gohan, look at you. It seems just yesterday you were a todler and playing rock-paper-scissors with a crab." She winked. "Careful, with your body and a personality like that you'll be fending off men from here to East City," She chuckled. "and don't get me started on Master Roshi.

Gohan blushed as red as a cherry and rubbed the back of her head. Vegeta made a noise that sounded like the combination of a 'feh' and a gag, and walked out of the kitchen, presumably to the gravity room. "Um… thanks, Bulma." Honestly she'd rather fight Cell all over again then face against people like Master Roshi. Then again, she could always whip out her frying pan and whack his lights out. Brushing that thought out of the way, she suddenly realized the other reason she was here.

"Oh Bulma, can I borrow the dragon radar?" She asked, causing the blue haired genius to raise an eyebrow.

"What for?"

Gohan looked up at her with innocent eyes and smiled, playing innocent. "I just wanted to have a fun adventure, like you and dad had when you were looking for the Dragon Balls."

Bulma stared at her for a long time, then smiled. "Of course you can kiddo. I can't say 'no' to the daughter of my best friend can I?"

Gohan's eyes shined. "Thanks Bulma." She called as the human left her kitchen and heading towards her lab. Five minutes later Gohan had the dragon radar in her hand and was jogging out the door waving bye to Bulma.

_Two Days Later..._

Night had fallen when Gohan finished collecting the Dragon Balls. She had quickly returned the radar to Bulma and brought the orbs to a large clearing. The seven orbs flashed in the night, making their glow even more magnificent. Gohan took a deep breath, the glow of the balls reflecting in her black eyes. Her tail twitched in excitement. "Eternal Dragon, I summon you by your name, Shenron!" She called.

The 7 orbs glowed one final time, then flashed. If it wasn't already night, the sky would have turned black. A yellow beam of light shot upward, arching into a serpentine shape. The light faded, revealing a green dragon: Shenron.

Gohan looked on in awe. As many times as she had seen the dragon (maybe 2 or 3 times) she could never get used to Shenron's summoning.

"You who have collected the 7 dragon balls. Speak your 2 wishes now and they shall be granted." Shenron boomed, fixating his red eyes on the young girl before him. Gohan only had one wish, and she spoke, hoping it would work.

"I wish to see my father again in the future!" She watched with bated breath and anticipation. If this worked, she would see her dad again. Her heart leapt when Shenron's eyes glowed and she let out a deep breath. "So be it."

Before she could celebrate, she felt like she had been sparring with Vegeta and Piccolo for several hours without rest. Her body felt hurt and tired. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she collapsed. If anyone else had been there, they would have noticed her body vanishing. In a matter of minutes, she was gone.

"State your second wish." The dragon announced when the glow in his eyes faded. When there was no sound, he sweatdropped. No one was there. "Hello?" He grunted. "Ugh, I hate when this happens… Whatever." His body glowed and vanished; the dragon balls floated in the air, and they separated, all going in different directions.

**A/N: And there's the first chapter of my new fanfic. Hope you like it.**

**The song included is called "I'm Already There" by Lonestar. I do not own it. **


End file.
